Happy Birthday Perry
by Kashikoi-kun
Summary: It's Perry's birthday. MM and Carl are preparing the OWCA HQ to celebrate his birthday. Divided into Short Version and Long Version
1. Chapter 1

Happy Birthday

It was 12th July. Perry's 12th Birthday. When Perry reached his lair. MM told him "Come at OWCA HQ at 7 pm". Now they were decorating the HQ. Carl said "Sir, You ordered dandelions" MM said "Yes, anything wrong", Carl said "Sir, Agent P IS ALLERGIC TO THEM" do you remember what happened last year. Last year Perry touched a dandelion and was going mad like a tiger, due to the side-effects of them.

MM said " Oh right".

7 pm

Everyone was waiting for Perry to arrive. Doofeshmirtz said " I got white dandelions for Perry the Platypus" MM said " He's allergic to them", He said "Really". Finally Perry arrived. Everyone celebrated his birthday

Next Day

Perry was opening his gifts.

Pinky- Another vase

(A/N- In the rest, he got normal stuff)


	2. Long Version, Chaper 1

Chapter 1

It was 12th July. Perry's 12th Birthday. When Perry reached his lair. MM told him "Come at OWCA HG at 7 PM". After Perry left the lair. MM said " Carl, let's get started".

Scene to Doofeshmirtz

Norm asked Doofeshmirtz "Sir, why are we going to the gift shop". Doof said "It's Perry The Platypus's 12th birthday".

Scene to MM and Carl

Carl said "Sir, can you show me the list of things we have to get". MM is showing

List of required items

Gift

Decorations

Small Cake (For agents)

Medium Cake for us

Food

Carl said "Where will we get a cake of enough size for the agents". MM said " Lets work on it"s


	3. Long Version, Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Scene to Perry

Due to it being a holiday for him. Perry was in his lair deciding which clothes to wear in his party. MM was whispering to Carl by looking from the security cameras of Agent P's lab "He's distracted, let's go". Carl asked him" How did a cloth less mammal even get clothes?" MM said "He wears boxers under his fur". Carl asked " Should we decorate the lair according to his profile".

Perry's profile

Name- Perry

Animal-Platypus

Date of Birth (DIB) - 12th July 1988

Allergies

1. Dandelions

2. Bees

3. Pink

4. Heat above 39 Degrees C

…

…..

…

…

So on and on

Date of Death (DOD) - XX/ XX/ XXXX

Carl said "Sir, How about we get all of these items from the future". MM said "Yes"

Scene to Phineas and Ferb

Phineas told Ferb that someone stole their time machine. Ferb said " Do you remember, It's Perry's birthday". (Perry decided what to wear in the party, he hanged his fedora on the hanger. And exited his lair. He turned into pet mode) Phineas said "Happy Birthday Perry", Perry chatters.

Scene to MM and Carl

MM said " Carl, This is 2029". Carl said "Yes". MM said " Why are we in a graveyard". Carl yelled to MM and said " Sir, look below you". MM looking below and seeing Perry's grave

Grave

Name- Perry

DOB- 12TH JULY 1988

DOD- 19TH AUGUAST 2013

AAD ( Age At Death)- 25

Reason for Dying- Died in war of OWCA

Carl and MM were yelling at the same time and running here and there when they fell into Perry's lair entrance. His lair was completely broken after the war. MM said "I found an exit". Both of them came out of the exit. MM said " There's the gift shop". Both of them entered the gift shop.

Scene to Doof

Norm said "Sir, why is it taking you so much time to decide which gift he wants". Doof said "Perry The Platypus likes French books". The shopkeeper asked him "Are you done yet, Sir". Doof said " 1 French Dictionary and 1 French Dora the Explorer book" Norm told him " That's for 2-4+, Now finish your promise", Doof asked him what bet he was talking .Norm told him that Doof said that he will buy him a PSP if Norm is more intelligent than him. After buying the PSP. Doof started feeling embarrassed about that fact.

Scene to MM and Carl

Carl told him "Should we give him this phone"

Phone Name- GRANDTWIST 3110 Awesome

MM asked the shopkeeper "How much is this phone for". The shopkeeper said "150$(Rs. 6750)(A/N- For other currencies. Find out how much is 1$ in that currency. Multiply (Repeated Addition) the value with the cost. Now you have your price in your countries currency)". MM said "We can afford that"S


	4. Long Version, Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In the Present Year

MM showing the list to Carl

List of required items

Gift( Crossed)

Decorations

Small Cake (For agents)

Medium Cake for us

Food

Carl said "Where will we get the cakes". MM said" Our agency has one bakery". Both of them going to the bakery

Carl told him that Perry likes Chocolate. MM said "He also likes Strawberry". Both of them bought the cakes.

List of required items

Gift ( Crossed)

Decorations

Small Cake (For agents)(Crossed)

Medium Cake for us(Crossed)

Food


	5. Long Version, Last Chapter

Chapter 4

MM said "We just need Food and DECORATIONS". Carl said "We'll order those from the phone"

In the HQ. Carl said "Sir, You ordered dandelions" MM said "Yes, anything wrong", Carl said "Sir, Agent P IS ALLERGIC TO THEM" do you remember what happened last year. Last year Perry touched a dandelion and was going mad like a tiger, due to the side-effects of said "Oh right, Carl when is the food coming", Carl said "Half an hour".

6:30 p.m.

MM said "Quick, the party will start at 7:00 pm". Doof came in between and asked "Am I early". Both of them said "Yes". Doof asked "Where do I keep this gift for him?" MM said "You give it from your hands".

7:10 p.m.

Everyone was waiting for Perry to arrive

Scene to Perry

Perry was on a cycle in a disguise. Perry fell down the cycle and bumped his head into a tree very hard. His head was bleeding. He put a bandage around his head and looking at the cycle with a flat tire.

7:20 p.m.

MM on the stage and saying "Our birthday boy is too late"

Scene to Perry

Perry was cycling a cycle. The cycle was too slow due to the flat tire. He started sweating a lot. He fell down the cycle very hard on the ground. He was looking at the cycle with both of the tires flat. Perry was running to the HQ.

7:59 p.m.

MM on the stage telling Carl to call Perry on his watch

8:00 p.m.

Perry was running when his watch started beeping on Call mode. He answered; Carl was horrified to see the bandage on his head. Perry explains the whole thing (Human-Animal Translator).

8:10 p.m.

Carl tells him the reason for him to be late.

8:20 p.m.

Perry got too exhausted when he suddenly became unconscious.

8:45 p.m.

When he woke up, he found himself in the OWCA HQ First Aid Room lying in a bed with an oxygen mask around his mouth. MM said "We found you from the Watch Locator, sent a truck to find you, they got you here. Carl and everyone wished Perry a pre-teenage happy birthday. Perry was smiling. Carl and MM gave Perry the phone. Perry hugged both of them. MM said "He has to rest for a while". All of Perry's gifts were lying on the table at his right; he thought to open them in the lair. His party got over after 2 hrs. Perry was told to recover in the First Aid Room. The next day he woke up at 12 p.m. MM helped him to reach home. When he reached home, he hid his bandage under his fur, went to his lair and opened all of his gifts. He thought that there's no company named GRANDTWIST, then where did they get it from?

The End

HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERRY


End file.
